operation_scorpionfandomcom-20200213-history
Tips, Tricks, and Tactics
This page will teach you how to play slightly better or give an insight on how some other players play so you might counter them. How to Live Longer Rushing While rushing and eliminating the opposition within the first 30 seconds and winning the round sounds great you should hold down plant sites X and Y or plant the bomb. Pressing . switches it over to team chat where you coordinate with your team whether to hold down or plant at X and Y sites or rush the opposition. Planting You are important if you carry the bomb and rushing to a plant site without your team or getting killed will # Give the opposition a VERY advantageous piece of knowledge knowing that you have to kill all of them or # Pick up the bomb. The opposition will camp the bomb knowing that you have to come back for it. Once the bomb is planted you can confuse the enemy by typing in chat the site that is not where you planted, crouch in the corners of the site, or anticipate enemy movement and meet them head-on. When meeting the enemy head-on it is recommended to have 13-7 seconds left on the clock so if they make it to the site they won't have time to defuse and face your bullets. Picking up the bomb At the start of the round pick the bomb up quickly because if you pick it up later in the round the opposition will at least know where one of your teammates' locations is at, either at where the bomb was dropped by your dead teammate or at the bomb's spawnsite or in other words your spawn. Defusing You. Are. the Man. Period. because you want to win by defusing the bomb, therefore, helping your team, But... the timer is ticking and you didn't see the onscreen notice of where the opposition planted. No worries it's the only letter remaining on the map, remember those giant letters that were on your screen? the X and the Y?? Well, refer to Maps for the locations of the plant sites on Office and Resort. Once you're there at the opposition's chosen plant site you have to be careful for them defending because they want to win too. If the site is clear, Defuse because it only takes 5-4 seconds to and the moment they come running back to check the site, they lose. So check your corners, watch your six (behind you), listen for noise, and stay frosty. Mobility Your usual primary weapons such as the M4 carbine and Scar-L CQC are usually heavier than your sidearm, the USP.45 pistol, which can help you move to positions faster than your enemies. It is generally recommended to switch to the pistol at the beginning of a match in order to set up in positions faster than the opposition. You should get out of the spawnsites immediately or position yourself to the flanking or rushing opposition. ADS and Hipfiring ADS (Aka Aiming Down Sights) is when you hold down the right mouse button to aim down the optic segment of a gun. This can be done with both pistols and primaries. This is the recommended tactic for engaging in medium to long range firefights, especially if you are going for headshots as it greatly improves accuracy. On the other hand, you can shoot your gun from the hip, this can be done by shooting without ADSing. This is highly recommended for close range encounters as ADSing takes time to set into place, "Aiming time" is what determines how long it takes. Hipfiring becomes increasingly inaccurate the longer you spray, so keep it to short, controlled bursts. Hopefully that is all you will need. Prefire When going around corners or halls it is recommended to "prefire" or shoot your gun before the opposition to eliminate, harm, or deny peaking for the opposition. Holding and Checking Angles Enemy Location and How to Discern Sound is your best friend and your greatest enemy. Sprinting makes alot of sound, potentially compromising your entire teams position (If you are going for a sneak plant). Listen closely at corners to see if pre-firing is an option. To tread quietly, try crouching. It makes you a smaller target and allows you to sneak up on the enemy. Tactics